


five children who could have made it big

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Everyone gets an Eva suit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko no Basuke characters implanted on Neon Genesis Evangelion.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>we could have had it all / you’re gonna wish you had never met me / rolling in the deep </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	five children who could have made it big

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into writing regularly, so I wrote this for basketballpoetsociety's challenge 20, 5 things. (It was also for 19 but then I realized that it's "crossover" with existing characters not "alternate universe"--apparently not only can I not write but I can't read HAHA).
> 
> OK, enough blather--

i. 

Tetsuya jerked awake in his hospital bed, his arms numb from the elbows down. There was no one else in his room, but someone had left their jacket hanging in the chair next to him. Tetsuya squinted at the lettering on the collar of the jacket. _KT._

He tried to flex his fingers, but they remained motionless.

Ah. 

Tetsuya lay back down and stared at the dull, white ceiling of the hospital room. 

The door opened. Tetsuya shuddered at the heavy steps and closed his eyes. “First Child.” Midorima-san sounded annoyed, but Tetsuya refused to open his eyes. “The nerves in your arm were completely severed by the Second Angel. At this point, reconstructive surgery would be too costly. We’ll be doing a memory transfer to another Tetsuya, and...” Midorima-san’s voice droned on and on and Tetsuya stopped listening; the more he heard, the more familiar it became, the more he realized how many times this had happened. Over and over and over again. 

He thought of the jacket, draped so carefully over the chair, and Taiga-kun, sitting there. Did he hold Tetsuya’s hand? Did he bang on Midorima-san’s door, demanding he take a look at Tetsuya now instead of later? 

Midorima-san was jostling the bed. Tetsuya felt the wheels of his bed tremble and shake as Midorima-san rolled him out of the room.

Taiga-kun was going to be very disappointed by the empty room, Tetsuya thought.

“What will you tell Taiga-kun?” 

“The same,” Midorima said, and that, too, sounded familiar.

ii. 

Daiki was beating Taiga behind the school again.

“You think you could take me on, idiot?!” Daiki laughed as his fist connected with Taiga’s jaw. Taiga felt his teeth move around and tried to kick back, but Daiki stomped on his ankle and shoved him against the ground. “I looked at your sync rates from last time. Seventy-five?” Daiki spat at him. “You fucking brat. I’ve never gone below ninety-nine.” 

“Fuck you,” Taiga bit out. His eye was swollen shut and his mouth was filled with blood. “You almost killed Tetsuya!” 

“Tetsuya was fine!” Daiki punched him again, harder, in the stomach this time, and Taiga gagged and spit out blood. 

“Disappointing,” Daiki said, and dropped Taiga onto the ground. “Even here, you can’t entertain me... What’s the point of this damn earth anyway...” Daiki kicked him one last time in the stomach and swaggered away. Taiga decided, he hated him, he hated him more than anything, more than the Eva units, more than his father, more than this stupid earth. He hated Daiki so much--

Taiga threw up his lunch, along with a generous helping of blood and bile. His face felt disgusting, but his whole body ached. 

Taiga didn’t move until his phone rang, and when Alex confronted him at her apartment, Taiga looked away and said, blood dripping from his lip, “It’s nothing.” 

iii. 

As a roommate, Seijuurou was clean and organized. Taiga felt calm around him, because Seijuurou acted as though he held the world in his palm, ready to manipulate it at any given moment, to change it to his will. Even if Daiki’s sync rates were 95-100%, Daiki’s control could never compare to the calculated, smooth motions of Seijuurou’s Eva unit. 

In that regard, Taiga looked up to him. His control over Unit 01 was still shaky at best, and when Unit 01 had gone berserk, then... 

Five months after Taiga had become an Eva pilot, Seijuurou found out the truth about the Eva pilots. About whose soul inhabited the Evangelion of Unit 02.

They moved Seijuurou to the NERV medical facility.

They left Seijuurou’s things in Alex’s house. It took Taiga weeks to clean it, and after that, Seijuurou was still finding Seijuurou’s precisely written school notes tucked into Taiga’s notebooks with “encouraging” idioms such as, _The weak are meat; the strong eat._

iv. 

Everything about Kise Ryouta’s reports said that he was a perfect Eva pilot. His sync rates were almost to par with Aomine Daiki’s.

But when it came down to the wire--

“Why is Kasamatsu-sempai an Eva pilot!? He could have died! I almost … I almost --!” Ryouta’s Eva Unit stomped on the triangular peak of NERV HQ. “Is this the truth about Eva … ? Is it?!” Ryouta pulled his progressive knife from his shoulder. 

“Increase the concentration and pressure of LCL,” Alex said.

Ryouta’s Eva unit went dark.

v. 

When Alex and Midorima told the Fourth Child he would no longer be piloting the Eva, he didn’t say anything. 

Daiki sat on the other side of the plexiglass, staring through it at Alex, who stared right back. 

“Your temper has become unmanageable, so the Fifth Child will be piloting Eva 06 from now on,” Alex said simply. “His name is Tatsuya Himuro.”

Daiki turned his head and spat.

\- 

A week later, Taiga personally came to retrieve Daiki. He sat down across from him in the containment room and clenched his fists. “You’re coming back,” Taiga said.

Daiki shrugged.

“Tatsuya--” Taiga straightened, and then slumped down. “Tatsuya was an Angel.”

Daiki’s eyes flickered up to Taiga. “That sucks.”

“I …” Taiga remembered that night Tatsuya knocked on his window, five stories up, and said, ‘I climbed,’ as though he were some sort of--some sort of-- _monster,_ or a ghost, or... “Yeah.”

Daiki didn’t say anything else. 

“There still … has to be a point to this world,” Taiga said. “We’re the ones writing this story. Not the Angels. Or NERV.”

“Yeah,” Daiki said. “Sure.”

Taiga sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You know,” he said, “this would be a lot simpler if it were basketball.”


End file.
